Sparks Rise
by FactionlessTributesAtHogwarts
Summary: "To show that the Capitol controls everything, including our victors, the eligible ages for the seventy-fifth Hunger Games will be changed to ages eleven to nineteen, and our tributes will be chosen from the family and friends of last years tributes. There will be no volunteers." This story DOES NOT have a Prim/Gale pairing. Rated T for violence.
1. The Quell

**So here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. For those of you who don't know, this story is a revised version of my previous story. It follows the guidelines because I deleted the old one. It's going to have the same idea, but the plot will change a bit. Since this chapter is really short, I will post the next one by Saturday. Here are a few things about how this story is going to work: I will try to update at least once a week. I will recommend books to you guys in the note, so hopefully you guys enjoy them. If I don't update for a while it is either because my wifi is down or I have too much schoolwork. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for the Quell and the participants in it, except for the tributes for District 12. I also own some victors, but those aren't part of the story yet.**

Chapter One

Katniss's POV

"Katniss!" a twelve-year-old girl pleads. "Help me!" The girl is crying. She seems to be running from something, but I can't see what. I am sitting on a couch in the Capitol, watching her run on the television screen.

Then I see what is chasing her. Giant mutts, half frog, half spider. It is a horrifying combination. Four furry legs that the mutt leaps on. Pincers the size of a tree trunk. Eight horrible, gleaming eyes, completely black, staring at its prey.

I hear a bloodcurdling scream as the mutt catches up to her. "Help me! You can save me, Katniss!" she screams, sobbing hysterically. Her cries for help are cut off when the mutt stabs her chest with its giant pincers. Then it tears her apart. That is when I see her face. Prim.

I wake up, screaming, tears streaming down my face. I want to get up, but I can't move. The only thing I can do is call for Prim.

Seconds later, she appears at the door. "What is it?" she asks groggily.

"Oh, Prim!" I gasp, still crying. Seeing her gives me the strength to get up. "Thank goodness you're okay! I had this dream…"

"It was just a dream, Katniss. It will be okay."

"What time is it?"

"Around six. There's no use going back to sleep. Haymitch and Peeta will be here soon."

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I won the 74th Hunger Games with Peeta. President Snow hates me because I started a rebellion. Now he will make me marry Peeta and then kill my children. And I know my tributes will always die because Snow can kill everyone I care about, trying to break me.

As I eat the breakfast that my mother prepared, I think about what the day will bring. Today President Snow will announce the horrifying twist in the 75th Hunger Games. I remember that for the first Quarter Quell each district selected its tributes. The second Quarter Quell killed twice as many tributes. That was the year Haymitch won. I don't know which is worse. Being forced to fight by the people you call family, or fighting against twice as many enemies. I feel a suffocating rage toward the Capitol for creating these sadistic games. I don't know how they can live with themselves, watching kids kill each other for entertainment and betting on how long they'll live. I suddenly lose my appetite and wash my plate. I wish I could go into the woods, but I can't. I will stay there too long, and I have to be here for lunch. So instead of going into the woods like I wish I could, I sit down on the couch and wait.

A few hours later, Peeta and Haymitch are here. The three of us discuss how we will mentor this years tributes. "Easy," I say. "I mentor the girl, Peeta mentors the boy, and you deal with sponsors."

"It's not that easy sweetheart. You have to see what these tributes are good at. You will mentor whichever tribute you will be more helpful to. If the boy is good at hunting and the girl is good at hand to hand combat, wouldn't it make sense that you mentor the male, Katniss?"

"I guess so. But if that's how we decide who mentors who, then why are we discussing this now? Shouldn't we wait to find out who are tributes are?"

Peeta speaks up. "Katniss, Haymitch has been mentoring for years. There's probably a lot of stuff we need to get the hang of, like signing up sponsors. Haymitch isn't going to be here forever, you know."

Peeta does have a point. I check the clock. It is almost 1:00. The Quarter Quell announcement will be at 2:00. Gale should be here soon.

"Guys, Snow's announcement is in an hour. Gale will be here any minute. Just as I say this, he walks in.

"Hey, Catnip," he says.

"Hi Gale."

Lunch is strangely quiet, even though we have more people than usual with us. At exactly 2:00, we turn on our TV. The anthem plays and President Snow is on. He tells the history of Panem, about the Dark Days and the Hunger Games, and how every twenty-five years, there would be a Quarter Quell, a twist in the games.

"For the first Quarter Quell, the districts voted on who would represent them as tributes. For the second Quarter Quell, there were twice as many tributes, two boys and two girls from each district. Now, for the third Quarter Quell," President Snow paused to take out a card from a box marked with a 75. He read it. "To show that the Capitol controls everything, including our victors, the eligible ages for the seventy-fifth Hunger Games will be changed to ages eleven to nineteen, and our tributes will be chosen from the family and friends of last years tributes. There will be no volunteers." The seal appears, the anthem plays and the screen goes black. I sit, frozen in shock, staring at the black screen, as the reality of what Snow just said sinks in. Suddenly I feel myself blindly running, hearing Peeta call my name as he chases after me. But I ignore him and keep running until I am safe in the woods.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Reviewers win virtual cookies! I would really love it if you guys told me how to improve. I've been getting lower grades than usual on English essays, getting high Bs instead of As, so if you spot anything besides the fragments (which were there on purpose because I just like fictional stories that way) I would really like it if you told me. It might just be that in high school they grade harder, but either way, I want my As back. Also, please follow me on Instagram factionless_everlark. I have a fandom account with my friend. If you check out my profile you can see all my fandoms and I will gladly PM you about any one of them. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Training

**Hey guys. Here's chapter two. Sorry I'm posting so late.**

Chapter Two

Katniss's POV

When I reach the place where Gale and I used to meet, I sit down and cry, Snow's voice still ringing in my ears. "_Only family and friends of last year's tributes can be reaped." _I know that wasn't what the real card said. I am certain that Snow changed it. At least I know who one of my tributes is going to be. I suppose it's a good thing. Gale has a chance. I cannot see him dying in the arena. I do not fear for his life, I fear for the broken person he will become, scarred by the Games, never being the same again. I know Rory and Peeta's brother can be reaped, but I know the chances of them getting reaped are close to zero, since Gale will have dozens of slips with his name on them. Rory and Peeta's brother will only have a few slips each.

There are only three eligible girls for District 12. Delly Cartwright, Madge Undersee, and Prim. Prim might be facing her death in a week and all I have been through in the past year will have been for nothing. I would have failed her as a mentor and as a sister.

Then I realize that I have already been selfish. I should be with my family, rounding up possible tributes and training them so they have the highest possibility of survival. There are still a few months before the reaping. I have time.

I get up and head home. Halfway out of the woods, I run into Gale.

"Hi," he says.

"Gale, I have an idea," I reply. I have just now thought of it, but it seems worth a shot. "We need to train the girls. We know you have a pretty high chance of going into the arena." My voice wobbles when I say it. "I know you can survive in there, but we need to train the girls. They all have an equal chance of getting reaped. Can you teach them how to set snares? I'll have Haymitch teach all of you about strategy, and Peeta and I will help you with what to expect, since we were in the arena less than a year ago."

"I can, but don't you think it would be a waste of time for me to teach them? We can just partner up in the arena."

"I know, but what if you get separated?"

"Okay, but I don't want to spend too much time on it. Remember that we need weapon training too."

"We should train Rory and Peeta's brother, too, since there's still a chance that they might go into the arena.

By this time we are back at my house. We tell Peeta, Prim, and Haymitch my plan, and Gale volunteers to go find Delly, Madge, and Rory. Peeta decides to find his brother, Mason.

A few hours later, Haymitch, Peeta, Gale and I are in the woods with Prim, Madge, Delly, and Peeta's brother Mason.

"Okay," Peeta says. "We want both tributes from twelve to survive this year. We are going to have a schedule that will be followed every other day up until the Games. Katniss and I will discuss survival from eight to eleven each morning. You will get an hour to eat and rest. Then from noon until three, there will be weapons training, and for part of that time, Gale will teach you about snares. After that, from four to seven, the three of us, Haymitch, Katniss, and I, will talk to you about how to get sponsors for a little bit. Then we will watch tapes of the old Games, but only of the living victors. We need to know how the mentors fought, since they will be teaching the tributes. The month leading up to the Games, we will be looking at last year's arena. All the tributes this year are going to have known one of the tributes last year, so it makes sense to know how everyone else fought."

I frown. I know Peeta is right, but I don't want to watch last year's Games again.

* * *

The next day, at precisely eight o' clock, everyone is gathered in the woods. Peeta stands up to speak. "Okay guys. Yesterday I said that until eleven, we would be discussing survival. That doesn't just mean food and water. It's really anything that will be at the training center that doesn't involve a weapon. The first thing we are going to do is give you tips on finding water. In the past, there hasn't always been water in an obvious location. I remember one year, the only source of water was on a mountain. You need to use your brain to figure out where it will be. Sometimes, there will be a huge lake. Don't drink the water if there is. Usually, it will be poisonous. We will send you hints on where to find water if you're struggling, so don't worry."

Now it is my turn to speak. "Now, food. You guys should be fine with that, but you need to remember not to eat _anything_ if you don't know what it is. I don't care if you are on the brink of starvation. If you really are starving, we'll send you something. If not, you'll find something eventually."

With the remaining time, we briefly instruct prospective tributes on all the skills we learned last year. By the time we finish our session, our tributes know the basics about camouflage, fire starting, and building shelter.

At eleven, we take a break. We eat a lunch of roast chicken, strawberries, and cheese buns. When we finish, Haymitch sets up some weapons. We have swords, bows, maces, axes, and knives. Neither Haymitch, Peeta, or I are very skilled with a sword or axe, so we mainly focus on the other weapons. Prim isn't very good at wielding weapons. The only thing she seems to be able to use is a knife. She has a surprisingly strong arm. She isn't as good as Clove, and she would never kill anyone with it, but if she could hit someone's good arm, she has a chance. Madge is good at archery, like me. Delly doesn't show much skill with anything, but she likes the axe, so we assume that it is lack of a good instructor. Gale shows promise with everything, which I suppose is a good thing.

Prim is successful with her snares, but Delly and Madge don't have much luck. After everyone has chosen a weapon, Haymitch, Peeta, and I set everyone to work, testing agility and endurance. The girls are all quick, but Mason has trouble. Like Peeta, he walks clumsily.

By the time three o'clock rolls around, everyone is exhausted. We walk to Peeta's house, because Haymitch's is too messy and my mother treats sick people in my house. We split up, so Peeta, Mason, and Delly go into the kitchen; Haymitch, Madge, and Rory go into the study; and Gale, Prim, and I stay in the living room.

"Okay, guys. Your strategies are really important in the Games. You need to make sure you come up with a reason the Capitol should keep you alive. Last year, being in love with Peeta saved my life." Gale stiffens, and I realize that I shouldn't mention Peeta when he is around. I continue. "Regardless of whether or not your angle is true, you need to stick with it throughout the Games.

"You aren't going to like what I'm about to say, Gale, but it's true, so listen carefully. You too, Prim. I have to marry Peeta. Whether you like it or not, that fact could save your lives. Gale, you're supposed to be my cousin, so put your feelings aside, and pretend for the Capitol that the one thing you want is to be able to attend your cousin's wedding. Prim, you're my sister. From now on, you're my maid of honor. I want you to play up the vulnerability. Make the Capitol feel sorry for you. Your sister wants you at her wedding, but now you're being sent to your death. They'll eat it up."

"So we're going to lie?" Prim asks.

"Not completely. We're going to tell bits and pieces of the truth with lies mixed in."

"What should I do? I don't know if wanting to be at the wedding would be good with how you want me to be portrayed," Gale says. At first I think he's saying this because he's jealous, but then he continues. "I don't mean to brag, but I know I'm going to get a high training score. Don't you think it would make sense for me to have a more brutal angle?"

"I didn't think of that. Okay, so here's your story. You're father died when you were a kid, and left you the man of the family, with three siblings and your mother. That's true. Make sure you tell that to the Capitol.

"At the interviews, Caesar will definitely ask you if you have a girlfriend. When he does, tell him that he saw a beautiful Capitol woman at the opening ceremonies and that you are in love with her."

Gale looks disgusted.

"Trust me. It'll work. You'll get so many sponsors."

"Okay," Gale says hesitantly. "But if you have any other ideas, I'm totally open."

I turn to Prim. "You're going to be in love with Rory. I don't care if you aren't. The Capitol will love it. You tell Caesar that you can't win, because if you come home, Gale will be dead, and he would never see you the same way again. Just make sure Rory knows about this angle. Otherwise, there will be a problem."

* * *

After dinner, we sit down to watch the first tape we have, which happens to be Johanna Mason's Games. At her interview, she is pathetic, whimpering like a baby about how she wants to go home. Then, when it's down to the last eight, she kills six people, including three Careers.

"Watch out for District Seven, just in case, guys," Haymitch warns. "They haven't had a victor since Johanna, but you never know what her tributes might do. As soon as she sees the slightest willingness to fight in one of her tributes, she turns them into a killing machine."

With that thought, Prim and I go home and drift into an uneasy sleep.

**Not my best chapter, but I've been sick all day. I'm completely exhausted. I'll try to post again by Tuesday. Review please?**


End file.
